


hello mister, i'm clay

by moggin



Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Potions, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: dream gets hit by a potion. george doesn't know what it does until suddenly a 10 year old is introducing himself as Clay.prompt: potions
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	hello mister, i'm clay

It was a normal day. Well, it was supposed to be.

Dream, and George were sparring in the woods by the house they live in with Sapnap, training for the next manhunt. George was actually landing some hits on Dream, who chalked it up to staying up really late the night before trying to get more gunpowder by killing creepers. Regardless of George’s minor successes, Dream was still clearly stronger, and was winning.

They used wooden axes, Dream using the trees around them as surfaces to push off of. He would run towards a trunk and then maneuver so he could practically ricochet off the trunk towards George, swinging his axe. Occasionally, Dream would throw in a flip while he swung. George knew he didn’t stand a chance; with how hard he was trying, Dream was simply having a good time. 

George noticed Dream’s playful face falter, his eyes darting to something just behind him and his expression turning extremely stressed in a matter of milliseconds.

“George! Look out!!” George started to turn but he was hit with some serious force to his side, throwing him far to the left. He could barely see, everything was a blur and it was all going so _fast_ \--

That was Dream’s foot that hit him. As soon as he pulled himself up off the floor, he looked at the scene in front of him. Dream was being force fed some kind of potion, by a witch. He had stopped moving. Likely a temporary muscle relaxant. Then George realized that _holy shit Dream’s about to be killed-_ he jumps up and ignores the throbbing in his side. Dream might have broken a rib, or at least bruised one. 

George quickly ducked to pick up Dream’s axe as he ran to attack the witch. She turned to face him and before he could think that she was actually very pretty, soft blonde hair, a cute face and dark eyes, his axe was buried in her skull. 

She fell to the side, next to Dream. Her limp figure disintegrated, little clouds of ash and dust floating up to wherever things went when they died. George watched the grim display for a moment before turning to Dream. The tall man was splayed out on the floor with his elbows on the floor and his wrists by his head, still in the position the witch was holding him in to restrain him.

“Dream?”

“George, what the fuck is happening to me.” Dream’s words were slurred, his voice breathy and he had a slight lisp since his mouth was barely moving when he spoke. 

_I guess I was right about the muscle relaxants then,_ George thought. “Come on, let’s get you up.” George dropped to his knees next to Dream, and after a minute of maneuvering and grunting from George since _goddamn, Dream was heavy_ , George was up, helping Dream stand. George had slung Dream’s arm over his shoulder and held it there by his wrist, and he used his other hand to grip Dream’s waist. George wasn’t weak, but getting Dream’s 6’3 ass anywhere like this was definitely going to be a task. 

Dream didn’t even stir. He was awake, since his eyes followed George’s movements, but his entire body was lax. The taller man could tell George was struggling. Dream was way taller and way more muscular than he was, and frankly he was impressed George was even doing what he was doing.

“Do you know what she hit you with?” George asked. His voice was strained.

“No.”

George went silent, thinking. He had clearly seen the witch giving Dream a potion, _a lot of it_ and it was nerve wracking to not know what it was. Now that George thought about it, it could have been the muscle relaxant that she was feeding him. A thought came to mind.

“Why did you push me out of the way?”

“She was behind you, holding a splash potion. I panicked.” Even through Dream’s new speech impediment, George could tell the blonde was sheepish.

“ _The_ Dream, panicking? That’s new.” Dream let out an odd chuckle. There was no smile in his voice, since he couldn’t move his lips that much. George was honestly touched that Dream had panicked for him. He had panicked because he thought George might’ve gotten hurt. George knew Dream cared for him deeply, he really did, and he cared about Dream just as deeply. Still, knowing and seeing are two different things. George’s heart fluttered. He pushed down the fuzzy feelings to confront the main issue. “Do you feel any different? We need to figure out what potions she gave you.”

“I think the splash was the muscle relaxant. The second she hit me with it my whole body just went, like, blugh.” 

George laughed lightly. “Blugh?”

“Blehhh.” 

George felt Dream’s hands twitching. So the muscle relaxant was very temporary. That was good, at least. “What about the one she was giving to you from the bottle?”

“I don’t know what that one was. I don’t remember it happening.”

“You don’t remember it happening?”

“No.”

George’s grip on Dream’s waist tightened. “Do you remember anything before that?”

“I know we were sparring. I don’t remember much though. Wait…”

George felt Dream’s twitching hand start to tremble. “Dream? Are you alright?”

“I don’t remember anything.”

“You just said that. You know we were sparring but-”

“No, George. I don’t remember _anything._ ”

George paused. “Anything?”

“I’m scared. I know your name is George. I know you’re my friend. But I….” Dream gulped, seemingly swallowing his fear. “I don’t remember you.”

Well. That was problematic. “Anything? What’s my last name? What’s my favorite color?”

These were things Dream could usually answer in a heartbeat. But now, he seemed unsure. “I don’t know. Red?”

George tensed up. He still held Dream, but averted his eyes from him. He couldn’t see red. Dream knew that. What the hell was happening to his friend? And if he couldn’t remember anything about George, then….

“Do you remember anything about Sapnap?”

“Who?”

George’s heart lurched. He suddenly felt weightless, like something so heavy was dropped on him and his body just ceased to exist. His mind was surprisingly empty considering the sheer weight of the knowledge that Dream just gave him.

When he came down from his mini high, well, more like state of numbness, he realized that the weightless feeling wasn’t just his mind. Dream was significantly lighter. He looked to the side and saw something he never expected to see.

In his hold, with an arm slung over his shoulder, was a young child with fluffy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The child’s feet didn’t touch the ground.

“Hello mister, I’m Clay. Could you put me down please?” The child shot him a wide smile with missing teeth. George, too stunned to talk, simply nodded and set him down. 

The kid looked at him, confused. Why was he confused? His small pouty expression merged into a snarky one. “Well, mister, are you gonna tell me your name or not? It’s not nice to not introduce yourself when you meet new people.” The boy held out a small hand, pulling the long sleeves of Dream’s hoodie back so his hand could be seen. The kid was absolutely dwarfed in Dream’s hoodie. The thing went below his knees!

George slowly shook the kid’s hand. Dream had mentioned before that his real name was Clay. This was Dream? “Hello Clay. I’m George.”

Clay smiled. “See, George? That wasn’t so hard.” Clay turned on his heel and started walking in the wrong direction.

“Clay, it’s this way.”

Clay turned, gawking at George. “Aren’t we just wandering like usual? There’s no detonation.”

“The word is destination.” Clay blushed in embarrassment. His new friend thought he was dumb! “And no, we’re not wandering. Our house is this way.” George pointed his thumb in the direction of their house.

“”Our house? I don’t know you. Are you…” Clay gasped dramatically, slapping a hand over his mouth. His next words were quiet, secretive. “Are you a secret agent?”

George covered his mouth to hide his laugh. “Something like that. Come on.”

Clay gasped again, excitedly walking towards George and grabbing his hand when he reached the man. _Didn’t anyone ever teach this kid about stranger danger?_ George didn’t mind, but seriously. This kid would be trivially easy to kidnap. Not that he was a kidnapper, anyway.

They walked and talked, if it could even be considered talking. Clay just blabbered about anything and everything to George, from how much he liked climbing trees to all the different types of bugs he knew. It was a short while before they stepped into a clearing with a small cabin. 

“Is this your secret lair?” Dream loudly whispered to George, holding a hand to the left of his mouth so nobody on that side could read his lips, even though there was nobody else there.

“Yeah. And you’re gonna meet our buddy Sapnap.”

“Ooooh!! That’s a cool name.”

George smiled, walking Clay the rest of the way to their house. He opened the door and Sapnap looked up from what he was doing. He noticed the child. And George. And Dream’s absence.

“Damn, he looks like Dream. I didn’t think you guys would actually get down and dirty like that. Bummer the kid didn’t get any of your features.” Sapnap smiled at George. George grimaced before gesturing to Clay.

“This is Clay.”

“Hi Sapnap!”

Sapnap’s face morphed into confusion then horror at the realization that this was Dream. This would be a long night before the potion wore off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmao IM SO LATE IM OSRYYYYYYYYYY join the discord if u wanna participate in the prompt challenge it doesnt matter how late u are https://discord.gg/XmqNfG2Q8N
> 
> im doing this challenge with @WhimsicalMercy and @leggyman and theyre both really great writers i highly suggest checking them out <3
> 
> i love reading comments so dont be shy :)


End file.
